


Kitten

by Kaiyou



Series: CT Verse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (light) SciFi, Childhood Friends, Collars, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Nekoma people mentioned, Pet Names, light d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started innocently enough, even if it didn’t end up that way.</p><p>(set in CT verse, a few glimpses of the history of some of Kuroo and Kenma's interactions together and developing relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

It all started innocently enough, even if it didn’t end up that way.

~~~

Kenma curled up on the pile of cushions, one hand dancing over the screen of his handheld and the other rubbing over the head of the small kitten in his lap. It was spring, and the sliding wooden doors were open to let in the light from the garden. Jasmine scented the air. He could hear the soft gurgle of the waterfall spilling into the koi pond outside. 

It was peaceful spending time at the main house, so much different than how he and Kuroo had lived on the streets. Here, they had friends, and a room they could call their own. Here, they had lessons and training, and an education of much higher quality than the public school they’d attended when they were younger. Here, they had a team.

But lessons and training weren’t exactly stress-free things.

“Kenmaaaaaa,” Kuroo moaned, shuffling in through the open doors. He plopped down beside Kenma, pouting.

Kenma just made a slight noise.

Kuroo sighed. “Comfort me,” he whined.

“No. I’m busy,” Kenma said, scratching between his kitten’s ears. He hadn’t decided on a name for it yet. There were cats all over the Nekoma compound. The old man thought they were good luck. Kenma just liked their personalities. 

“But Kenma,” Kuroo said, “I’m wounded.”

That did make Kenma glance up from his screen, though he could tell by the tone of Kuroo’s voice that whatever it was wasn’t serious. Indeed, all he saw when the other man pulled up his pants leg was a long purple bruise on his shin. “Impressive,” Kenma said.

Kuroo frowned. “You’re supposed to shower me with sympathy.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kenma said, “You’ve been reading too many stories again.”

Sighing, Kuroo leaned against his shoulder, pouting at the cat in his lap. “You’re nice to your kittens, though,” he said.

Kenma shrugged. “That is that and this is this.”

Burying his face in Kenma’s neck, Kuroo said, “If I was one of your kittens, would you be nice to me?” His hand curled over Kenma’s knee, tugging. 

Sighing, Kenma watched as the kitten in his lap got fed up with all the noise and dove out of his lap, heading outside into the garden. It was probably going to chase butterflies.

Kuroo made a happy noise and shifted, plopping his head down on Kenma’s thigh and wrapping his arms around his waist. “There! Finally. Best place in the world.”

Kenma shook his head. “So who gave you the bruise?” he asked, moving the hand that had been petting the kitten into Kuroo’s hair, picking out random bits of leaves and sawdust.

Nuzzling against Kenma’s pants Kuroo said, “The new guy. Yamamoto. Kenma, I think he might be better than me.”

Furrowing his brow, Kenma said, “What do you mean? He’s just from a regular household, right? He and his sister?”

“Yeah, but we were training today and I don’t know. He’s really good,” Kuroo said, sighing. “What happens if he’s better? How can I be captain if I’m not the best? I need to be captain. I mean, Yaku’s better than me but he can’t be captain, since he’s the heir.”

Kenma made a small sound, flicking to the next section of the reading on his handheld. “It’s not that big a deal, is it? And even if he’s better at this one thing, you have the best marks overall, right?”

“Yeah, but what if?”

This was getting troublesome. Kenma just made a small noise, then said, “We have three more years before you could be captain anyhow. It’s not even worth worrying about until then. Nekomata likes you anyways. I still don’t see why it’s important.”

Kuroo was quiet for a while, just clinging to Kenma’s waist. “I have to be captain,” he finally said. “The captain gets to pick where people go. I have to make sure you stay with me. I have to make sure you’re safe.”

Frowning, Kenma said, “What do you mean?”

Kuroo turned over and looked up at him. “You didn’t pick this,” he said. “I know you could just stay back and be a teacher or something. The fighting tires you out, and you don’t want any of the fame or glory. I know you’re doing this so we can be together, just like always. So you’re my responsibility.”

Tweaking Kuroo’s nose, Kenma said, “You think too much.”

Scrunching up his nose, Kuroo said, “Hey! I’m being serious here.”

“I thought you wanted me to take care of you today.”

Kuroo glanced to the side, lips pouting. “Well, maybe.”

“Then hush,” Kenma said, tapping Kuroo’s lips with his fingertips. “If you’re going to be my kitten, don’t say such silly things. You need to be quiet and get some rest. I’m trying to study.”

Making a face at that Kuroo huffed. “Fine, fine,” he said, turning back onto his side, one hand playing on Kenma’s leg as he snuggled closer. “I think I like you better as my kitten, though.”

Kenma made a face at the oft-repeated nickname, still not sure if he liked it or not. “You want me to stop petting you?”

“No! No,” Kuroo said, clinging to his leg again. “Pets are good.”

Huffing a small chuckle Kenma smiled, letting his fingers weave back in through Kuroo’s soft messy hair. 

~~~~~~

It was several years later that Kenma was reminded of that afternoon. Kuroo had indeed made captain. Yamamoto was one of his top men, but was more than comfortable to let Kuroo be the leader. True to his word, Kuroo normally kept Kenma close at hand. It was easier that way.

That day, they were out on a reconnaissance assignment with Yaku and Lev, wandering through a bizarre shopping area with salespeople hawking their wares from tables set out before their shops. Kenma wasn’t really familiar with the customs of the planet they were on. They weren’t planning to stay there long, so he just wandered behind Kuroo, catching up on one of his games on his handheld and glancing around often enough to stay within shouting distance of his teammates.

Lev was driving Yaku nuts. That was normal. 

Kenma was just thankful that Lev was now Yaku’s problem. Training the tall man had made Kenma want to pull his hair out. He didn’t wish that on anybody, not really, but Kenma knew Yaku well enough to know that he was at least partially fond of Lev. 

More power to him.

Looking up Kenma caught Kuroo looking at some wares laid out on one of the tables, an odd expression on his face. 

Yaku was evidently at the end of his rope in that moment, because he yelled out, “If you don’t settle down I’m going to put a leash on you!”

The image just made Kenma snort a laugh. Kuroo’s reaction was more interesting. The expression on his face deepened into a blush, and he abruptly turned away from the table, striding over to their other teammates.

That made Kenma curious.

He moseyed over to the table and glanced down at the items in question. At first he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. There were circlets of all colors, with rings on the sides and sometimes a few small buttons.

“Do you like them?” the shopkeeper asked. “They’re fully lockable, set to the owner’s fingerprint. Comfortable too, no chafing, and they auto-adjust so you don’t have to worry about any health risks.”

Kenma raised his eyes, staring at the person in front of him. They flashed him a brilliant smile and tugged on a chain held in their hand, pulling something out from under the table.

It was a human being. A girl, or at least Kenma thought it was a girl. She had glassy, drugged-out eyes. The chain in the shopkeeper’s hand was connected to a ring on her -

Oh. They were collars.

“Do you like my pet?” the shopkeeper asked, glittery lips curving. “She loves it when I show her off. Maybe you have a pet of your own? Or you’d like to be one? We have applications available inside the store.”

It took Kenma a moment to process all of that information. Some was easily discardable. Other pieces were more interesting, especially paired together with Kuroo’s reaction. All of a sudden the leash comment made much more sense.

“Kenma! Stop falling behind,” Kuroo said, tugging at his arm.

Looking up at him Kenma noticed how Kuroo’s cheeks were dusted with red as he looked back at the table. 

“You shouldn’t be looking at those,” Kuroo muttered as they walked away.

Raising an eyebrow Kenma said, “Why not? You were looking.”

“It’s just - just don’t,” Kuroo said, sliding his hand from Kenma’s arm to his hand and not letting go as they wandered deeper into the market.

Kuroo was flustered. It was something that bore thinking about.

Kenma decided that he wasn’t really fond of the collars on the table. The whole notion of locking someone into a collar - or being locked in - wasn't something he liked. He and Kuroo had slipped from best friends into lovers somewhere in the past couple of years, but the title of ‘owner’ didn’t appeal to him in the least. Neither did the idea of being owned.

The idea of wearing a collar wasn’t enticing either. Kuroo holding a leash attached to his neck just seemed more comical than anything else. He’d enjoyed quite a few of the different games Kuroo had proposed over the years, but he didn’t think he’d like that too much.

Besides, Kuroo was the one who seemed interested.

Putting a collar on Kuroo, maybe using a leash - that was a somewhat intriguing idea. Kenma glanced up at his lover, mentally stripping away the high-necked black jacket and imagining a collar around Kuroo’s thick neck. Black, Kenma thought. Not the shiny material of the collars back at the stall, it was too artificial. Calculated. No, maybe leather, with a buckle that either of them could open. It would be just for fun, after all. 

He suddenly remembered the afternoon several years prior, when Kuroo had wanted to be called his kitten.

There hadn’t been a repeat performance of that. Kuroo much preferred to use the pet name with him, and Kenma hadn’t tried to turn the tables. Other than the fact that the name was vaguely embarrassing when used in public he didn’t care one way or the other. It was just Kuroo. Kuroo was prone to say and do embarrassing things. It was part of how he showed he cared.

Kenma thought about what it would be like to call Kuroo his kitten.

The thought crashed together with the idea of a collar, and perhaps even a leash. 

They were idle thoughts, though. Kenma had no idea if it was something that would even appeal to Kuroo. It might just be a fantasy, or he might’ve just been embarrassed by a memory of of a prior encounter. He didn’t remember Kuroo talking about one of his other partners wearing a collar, but he had to admit there were moments he tuned out the details. 

Still, the thoughts were interesting.

He filed them away, distracted by Kuroo pulling him close to the wall and raising a finger to his lips. Glancing ahead, Kenma recognized the man they were attempting to find bargaining with a shopkeeper at one of the tables.

Idle fantasies could wait. There was work to do.

~~~~~~~~

A few months later, Kenma was staring down into a dark velvet box, thumb sliding over the curved leather within. He still wasn’t sure how to broach the idea to Kuroo. He liked the feel of the collar though, the smell of it. There was a matching leather leash in a silk bag hidden in their nightstand drawer. He liked the feel of it in his hands, the weight and the way it curved around his palm when he held it. 

None of that would matter if Kuroo wasn’t interested, though.

Frowning he raised his head, quickly sliding the box closed and dropping it into the open drawer as Kuroo stormed into the room.

“I can’t believe Nekomata took this contract,” he said, pacing around the room. “I mean, I know things are unstable what with the massacre and all, and the Katy’s are leery of picking us up for any jobs right now, but this situation just seems so unstable. Can’t we just wait it out? It’s not like we need the money!”

Kenma lay back and listened as Kuroo kept talking. The other man’s anxiety was almost contagious. Kenma didn’t like it at all, but he was also able to process the fact that nothing Kuroo said here would actually change the overall situation, and that Kuroo’s ranting wasn’t making him feel better. If anything, it was making things worse.

“Kuro,” Kenma said.

Kuroo didn’t seem to even register his word. He just kept talking, worrying at a situation they could do nothing about.

“Kitten,” Kenma said, trying again.

He almost felt bad about using the word, especially since he hadn’t talked to Kuroo about what he’d been thinking.

It broke Kuroo’s train of thought though, and he looked over at Kenma with wide eyes. “What?” he said, confusion written all over his face.

“Come here,” Kenma said, masking his nervousness behind a poker-face as he patted his thigh.

That got Kuroo’s attention.

Kenma could almost see his train of thought derailing, switching onto a different track, and trying to make sense of what Kenma was doing. It was fascinating to watch the expressions on Kuroo’s face - surprise, vulnerability, and the round o of lips as Kuroo came to the conclusion that Kenma was doing everything on purpose. 

Frowning, Kuroo climbed onto the bed, laying his head down on Kenma’s thigh. “Were you listening to me at all?” he whined, looking up into Kenma’s eyes.

Kenma nodded, fingers tracing over Kuroo’s face. “Yes,” he said. “We can’t change anything, though. Nekomata’s already made the decision.”

“Yes, but -”

Frowning, Kenma tapped his fingers against Kuroo’s lips. “Kittens shouldn’t talk so much,” he murmured.

Kuroo raised a hand, catching Kenma’s wrist and holding it loosely. “You talk,” he muttered, lips pouting against Kenma’s fingertips.

Raising an eyebrow Kenma said, “Do you want me to tell you not to call me that anymore?”

“You wouldn’t,” Kuroo muttered, kissing against Kenma’s fingers.

“I would.”

“Would not.”

“Would.”

“Wouldn’t!”

“I would,” Kenma said, knowing he probably wouldn’t. It would be a moot point, anyhow. “Though even if I did, you wouldn’t stop.”

Kuroo smirked up at him. That, they both knew was true.

But what he was proposing was something different.

“I got a present for you,” Kenma said, trying to ignore the way Kuroo was lapping at his fingertips.

“Oh?” Kuroo asked, nibbling Kenma’s pointer finger.

“Ah, yes,” Kenma said, suddenly fascinated by the movement of Kuroo’s lips. “Ah, that is, if you like it.”

Curious now, Kuroo pushed up and turned, watching as Kenma pulled the box out of the drawer. “Let me see?”

Kenma handed the box to him, watching Kuroo’s reaction as he opened it up. It was instantaneous - a blush that was definitely not something Kenma was used to on his lover’s face. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo said, sounding scandalized. “Where did you even -”

“Do you like it?” Kenma asked, watching him intently. So far, the reactions seemed nervous but positive.

“I - that is,” Kuroo said, stopping and letting his fingers run over the leather before lifting it out. “Ah, is this for you or for me?” 

“For you,” Kenma murmured, nervousness tightening his chest. 

“For me,” Kuroo whispered, turning the collar over in his hands. “For me to wear, you mean?”

Kenma nodded. “I have a leash too.”

“A leash,” Kuroo murmured, thumb pushing against the end of the leather that exited the buckle. “You - I - Hmm.”

Patience was key, Kenma thought. Patience and trust. He wondered if Kuroo would trust him with this.

Kuroo turned the collar over in his hands, tongue slipping out to wet his lips. “So,” he finally said, “if I wear this, if I put this on, does that mean I would be your kitten?”

Nodding slowly, Kenma tried to catch his eye. Kuroo’s gaze kept slipping from his own, though. He was nervous. It seemed to be a good nervous, though.

Finally, Kuroo pushed the leather through the buckle, opening it up. “Heavy,” he muttered, flexing the leather in his hands before looking up at Kenma. “Will you put it on for me?”

Reaching out Kenma took the collar from his lover. He was holding his breath. DIdn’t remember when he’d started. There was just something extraordinary about Kuroo’s expression right now. Kuroo was always handsome, even more so because Kenma knew all the frailties hidden beneath the skin, all the ways Kuroo defied expectations. Kenma still loved him though. Would always love him. He was Kuroo’s heart, after all.

And right now, Kuroo was his kitten.

Reaching out Kenma carefully buckled the leather around Kuroo’s neck, thumbs sliding beneath the leather to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “That work?” he murmured, running his fingers over the edge of the dark collar, feeling the difference between the smooth leather and the softness of Kuroo’s skin. 

It made Kenma’s stomach warm just looking at it. He almost wished other people could see it. Know Kuroo was his, that he chose to be his, would always choose to be his. The momentary possessiveness was an anomaly in their relationship. He savored the feeling, tugging at the collar, feeling like the emotion would be trapped in these moments when there was no one else in the world for him but Kuroo, and vice versa.

He let the emotion play in his eyes as he looked up at Kuroo, watching his lover’s eyes widen in reaction. It was a good reaction.

“Meow,” Kuroo said, sounding just a tad bit ridiculous. It was on purpose, Kenma was sure. Just another way to deflect his nervousness. 

Kenma bopped his nose.

“Hey!” Kuroo said, scrunching up his nose.

“Shh, kitten,” Kenma said, testing the name out. It sounded strange in his ears. He was so used to the word coming from Kuroo. Still, it had potential, and from the way Kuroo was reacting he was more than pleased.

Kuroo lowered his head and nodded, rubbing at Kenma’s shoulder. “So,” he whispered, “what does your kitten get to do?”

Sliding arms around Kuroo he pondered that question. He had many answers. So many thoughts. He’d been thinking up creative ways for them to play at this game for the past few months, and definitely had his favorite ideas. Most of which involved Kuroo wearing nothing else besides the collar and perhaps the leash. The thought of Kuroo on all fours in front of him, maybe arching back to combat the pull of the leash - that was a good one. So was the thought of Kuroo on his knees between Kenma’s legs, licking at his thighs just like he’d been licking at Kenma’s hand earlier. Well, thighs and more.

“Does your kitten get the cream?” Kuroo murmured.

Kenma chuckled at that, reaching down to swat lightly at Kuroo’s ass. It made him squirm. They both knew Kuroo liked it though - that was one of their earliest discoveries.

He wondered how Kuroo would like little swats with the handle of the leash. The thought of leaving red stripes on pale skin with black leather was, for some reason, very appealing to Kenma.

“Possibly,” he mused, kissing the top of Kuroo’s head. “Or maybe for right now my kitten should just get some sleep. Dream about what you want me to do. Maybe I’ll whisper my ideas in your ear as you rest, shape your dreams, till you’re well rested and ready to play when you wake.”

“Kenmaaa,” Kuroo muttered, nuzzling into his neck, cheeks hot against Kenma’s skin.

“Shh,” Kenma murmured, rubbing his back and sliding fingers into his har. “You’re tired right now. Worn out. Take a nap, and think about nothing but me. Let everything else go. After all, a kitten doesn’t need to worry about responsibilities, right?”

Kuroo pulled in a long, shuddering breath, hugging Kenma tight.

“True,” he murmured. “True, true true - Kenma I love you.”

Kenma chuckled. “Stop rhyming and lay down so I can pet you properly.”

Whining, Kuroo lowered his head to rest on Kenma’s thigh. His mouth opened a few times as he looked up, but Kenma just slid his fingers over his face, quieting his lips before moving back up to brush though Kuroo’s hair.

“I really like the way it looks on you,” Kenma murmured, fingertips massaging the other man’s head.

Kuroo nodded, turning onto his side and getting comfortable. “Meow,” he murmured, making Kenma smile.

“Sweet dreams,” he said softly, fingers messing up the soft bed-head even more than usual.

He could see the smile on Kuroo’s face as he snuggled closer. Dark lashes closed over golden eyes, and Kenma let out a soft sigh, enjoying the view. Kuroo was beautiful.

Kuroo liked the collar. And the leash. And was snuggled up against him, full of potential.

Kuroo wanted to be his kitten - at least part of the time, which was all Kenma really wanted from this. 

No matter what names they called each other, the truth was that Kuroo was his, and Kenma was Kuroo’s. The kitten thing was just a new, different dimension to their play together.

And when Kuroo woke up, Kenma intended to start doing some very thorough exploration of what that new dimension would entail.

~~~~~~~

It started out innocently enough, but they’d grown since then. Innocence changed into curiosity, and curiosity into passion. The love was the same, though.

The love would always be the same.

And Kenma would always take care of his Kuroo, the best ways he knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/ ^_^ come say hi :)


End file.
